


I hear a sound (it's probably just a mouse)

by MadHare0512



Series: Author's Favorites [30]
Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), MatPat - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), egos - Fandom, jacksepticeye, natewantstobattle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Kidnapping, Cuddling, Djinni & Genies, Established Relationship, Gen, Guns, Hostage MadPat, Hostage Situations, Hugs, Hunters & Hunting, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, OC is not a good person, Protective Antisepticeye, Protective Natemare, Supernatural Elements, Violence Warning, but not explicit so not tagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHare0512/pseuds/MadHare0512
Summary: Mare would never claim to be the best person around, but he protected his own fiercely. He hadn't wanted to leave the Library while his brother was busy in a meeting across town, but the club had called for his attention, and Mad had assured him that it would fine, so he went to help the bartenders fix the problem.When he came back, Mad was nowhere to be found.
Relationships: Antisepticeye & MadPat, Antisepticeye & Natemare (Mangled), Natemare (Mangled)/MadPat
Series: Author's Favorites [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529300
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	I hear a sound (it's probably just a mouse)

**Author's Note:**

> I never actually thought I'd post this, but due to some encouragement from a good friend, here it is. It's an Egos fic. I hope you like it!
> 
> Also, violence warning, a character gets shot and killed. Not explicitly, but I thought I'd warn you.

I hear a sound (it's probably just a mouse)

By: MadHare0512

**AU: Hunters**

Mare would never claim to be the best person around, but he protected his own fiercely. He hadn't wanted to leave the Library while his brother was busy in a meeting across town, but the club had called for his attention, and Mad had assured him that it would fine, so he went to help the bartenders fix the problem.

When he came back, Mad was nowhere to be found.

Now, to give a bit of context, Mare's brother Phantom runs the best club in town. It's just a place to go to eat, drink, and watch the dancers have fun on the poles on-stage to the public. In the back, however, where only a few people were allowed, was the Library.

The Library held so much knowledge about the supernatural. Many hunters would visit to gather an understanding of the things they were hunting. The Library had a few keepers that knew much about the knowledge and books here. If you called them, they could answer just about any question you had. The Library keepers were the Septic family (Marvin, Jackie, Henrik, Chase, and Jameson Jackson), Blank Crank-Nestor, Mad Theoria-Patrick, and Phantom Battle. It wasn't an uncommon sight to see the keepers picking up papers that had been tossed off of desks as Phantom chewed out the hunter that had gotten angry.

Hunters from all around would go to the Library to get advice on the creature they were hunting; the Library was usually buzzing with activity. It was rare to find it silent. This is probably why Mare was so off-put when he came in to see the Library silent.

He immediately pulled the gun on his hip and activated the button Blank had created for emergencies. It recalled the nearest active hunter in their group. Mare was certain it was Anti, who would be pissed off at being recalled, but understanding when he was told who it was. Mad was the least combative of the Keepers, so he wouldn't fight when he was pressed. It was likely that Mad wouldn't protect himself, so Mare had to do it for him.

The Library was a mess, papers ripped and thrown to the floor, and phone-cords pulled from the holders. The desk had been swept clean of all the things that had been on it, all the notebooks, old journals, and the other Keeper's notes from translations or more organized passages. Mare noticed that the ink hadn't even dried on the ones about the Djinn.

A noise behind him and Mare whipped around, pointing the gun. Anti stood there, his own gun held down and away from the younger man. The green-haired man huffed, "P̸̪̗͠u̷͍̻̓ẗ̷͈́ ̷̞̖͛t̵̢͉͗h̷͚͗͠a̷̹̹̾̍t̷͓̚͝ ̶̱͕̒t̴͎̓h̸͙̮͑͘i̷̯̼͂n̵̫͉̉g̷̥̥̈́ ̵̟̅̚ḍ̴͊͛ö̵̘w̶͖͉͊n̸̫̫̆,̸̮́ ̴̥͛͛Ṃ̶́a̸͎͒͠ŕ̸̻̪̏é̵̯͉.̵̛̙ ̶̻̳́W̸̗̏̚ḥ̷̺͗̿a̸̲͇͑t̶͍̉'̵̩̣̀s̴̟͌͊ ̸͚̩͌g̶͖̩͛o̸͉͆i̵̖̓ǹ̸͍̭̇g̵̖̥͋ ̴̤́o̸̅̌ͅṋ̷͚̂?̸̡̱̽̊"

Mare sighed in relief, putting the gun down. "It's Mad; none of the others are here. I didn't see him and with the mess, I didn't want to take chances."

Anti nodded, "̵̢̢̯͎̋͑̕S̷̝̄̈́u̶̥̹͗r̶̢̗͑̎e̴̟͒.̸͉̓"

Mare nodded back and they started clearing the Library. Anti waved a hand to get Mare's attention, then signaled for the younger to head to the right. Mare glanced that way and nodded, heading that way with a sigh.

Once they'd cleared the Library, they met back up by the desk and holstered their guns. Mare ran a hand through his hair and huffed, "Nothing."

"̶̵̝͔̻́́͐S̸̼͊̑a̶̪̗̋m̴͉̩̃̈́e̸̞̤͒͂ ̴̥̈́̀ĥ̸͖̌e̶̫̽r̶͓̕e̵͓̍̂.̴͍̂͌ ̵͔͑W̴̳̪̋̊h̵̨̀e̴̝͓͋̑r̶̛͈̆e̷̘̪̒ ̷͈̲̈́w̴͓̋̒õ̶̼͝ư̴̪͔͝ḽ̴͝͝ḍ̴̥̍̋ ̶̧͆ͅM̷̢̹̕â̶͎̗d̶̮͆̈́ ̸̞̟̌h̷̩͆̀a̷̙̲̾v̶͔̝̈́͆e̷̡̛̠͗ ̵̟̻͛̅g̵̜̓͒ô̶͎̩n̵̲͝e̸̜͗?̴̙͋̔" Anti asked.

"Not far," Mare replied, resting a hand on his gun holster. "It's not like Mad to leave a mess like this for long."

There was suddenly a muffled shout and a loud bang. Mare and Anti unholstered their guns with a snap and moved together in the direction of the noise. Someone shouted again, the muffled noise sounding suspiciously like Mare's name and said man paled. Mare glanced at Anti, then stepped forward, quiet as a shadow. He noticed Anti heading around the other side and surged forward. He rounded a corner and gasped.

A hunter well known for using harsh and terrifying tactics had Mad pinned on his knees in front of the hunter. With a gun trained to his head, hands tied behind his back, and a gag tied around his mouth, Mad was effectively subdued. Blood had clotted and dried down the side of his face, nearly missing Mad's eyes.

Mare trained his gun on the hunter but refused to fire in fear of hurting Mad. The brown-eyed man looked terrified. Mare hated that look.

"Take another step, and I shoot him," the hunter snarled.

Mad whimpered, struggling to free himself. The hunter hissed something under his breath and held his captive tighter.

Mare was panicking, rightfully so. Mad was his life-partner and his best friend. If something happened to Mad when Mare could prevent it, then Mare would never forgive himself. Mare narrowed his eyes, knowing this man had hurt his lover and would have probably hurt any of the others had they been in the Library. He hissed, then cleared his mind.

Mad needed his attention right now; Mare couldn't afford any distractions. Mare noticed Anti slip out from behind the bookshelf, then said to the hunter, "What do you want?"

"My partner got drained by a Djinn because of this one's," he bounced the gun off Mad's head, causing a grunt of pain from the other. "Information on them. Now, someone's going to pay here. And it's going to be him," the hunter spat.

"Mad knows more information about Djinn than this Library has ever seen; he didn't give you _faulty information_." Mare snapped back, "You probably messed something up and pissed the Djinn off."

"The lamb's blood didn't work!" the hunter shouted. "We tried _everything,_ and it didn't work!"

Mad tried to speak again, but his voice was muffled and unintelligible behind the gag.

The hunter snarled. "Oh, you want to plead your case?" He scoffed and pulled the gag away, "Go on then."

Mad breathed heavily for a moment, then he managed, "You didn't use _lamb's blood_. You used a ewe's blood. The lamb was too old."

The hunter hit Mad over the head before he could say anything else. "You shut your mouth! My partner's _dead_ because of you!"

"̴̴̛̜̬̬̐̓I̸͔̊̚t̷̟̲͘ ̶͔͊̐s̴̘̐ͅẹ̴̡̆͐e̷͎̦̐͋m̸̡̖̈͠s̵̪̑ ̷͛͂ͅt̵̬͈̕̕o̶͚̍ ̶̡͎͂m̴̜̿e̶̺͓͌ ̵͎̠̍t̵̖͘ḩ̸̓̄ạ̶̻̑t̶̬͝ͅ ̵̻̥͒́ÿ̷̟́ͅo̶͕̕u̷̡̩͊̓r̸̘̓̈́ ̵̡̛̪p̸̛̭͔à̵̗̄r̶̛̤͉͘t̸̻͝n̷̻͜͝e̴͇͆ṟ̷̱̌̿ ̷̫͘i̸̺͆́s̵͇͇̒̔ ̸͇̎d̶̩̅ȇ̷͕̮͊ã̸͙̠d̸̢̓͆ ̶̱̇b̴͕̤̿e̶̱̐̑ĉ̶̩a̴̻͇͌ų̴̾͆s̷̠̈́̓e̶̢̧͗ ̸̲̮̑o̴̥͌͝f̶̩̰̌̿ ̷͍̭͝ŷ̵̨͕͗ō̸͖̤ú̴̩͎͝r̴̛͓̊ ̵̬͗̀ŏ̸͉̈́͜w̷͎̌n̶̡̾̓ ̶̦͖͌i̶͙̱͂̉n̵̝̔c̴͔̀̕o̸͓͊m̶̨̐p̴̝̥̽e̴͙̾t̴̼̺̋e̴̝̫̐̍ṅ̶̡̡ć̷͇é̶̞͘.̴̧̐" Anti leveled his gun to the hunter's head.

Mare snarled softly, " **Drop the gun. Let him go.** " His voice carried the weight of the sea behind it, melodic and beautiful as it snarled with the fury of the ocean.

The hunter did so, locked in a siren's trance. He set the gun down and snapped the ropes keeping Mad tied up. Then he blinked and came back to himself. He looked around, then tried to lunge at Mad. Mad yelped, then ducked and scrambled away. Mare held out an arm to catch his frantic lover and pull him close as Anti took aim and fired. The hunter fell to the ground, lifeless eyes staring to the side.

Mare holstered his gun and wrapped his arms around Mad. The smaller male was shaking violently as he cried silently in Mare's arms. Anti met Mare's eyes and nodded. Mare nodded back and waved a hand, vanishing the mess for Phantom or himself to deal with later.

Anti offered a salute, then glitched away.

Mare stayed with Mad. "You're alright, melody. It's all okay, I promise. He can't hurt you now, love."

Mad sighed, breathing calmer now that he wasn't stuck on his knees with a gun to his head. "He came in while you were busy with the bar and jumped me when I told him about the ewe."

Mare hushed him softly, "It's alright, melody. I've got you; it's okay."

Mad nodded against Mare's shoulder, relaxing a bit more now that he was safe again and knew Mare understood. He sighed, letting his panic fade away with Mare's gentle voice.

_"I've got you. I'm here. It's all okay."_


End file.
